Blog użytkownika:Frugo NaSsiA Verdas/"W przyjaźni nie ma granic" rozdział 12-Kaya
Rozdział dedykowany Denoodled :) Jest to ostatni rozdział nie włączając epilogu, muszę przyznać że w połowie mi się usunął, i musiałam pisać od początku, na samym początku zdenerwowałam się, ale potem, uspokojona napisałam to lepiej. :D (obrazki by: Kapius) -Rozalyn!-Krzyknęłam, ale było już za późno, zostałam sama wsumie to z George, ale itak sama, bez żadnej postaci ludzkiej, tylko jedna, jedyna osoba, chcąca uciec od przeznaczenia, samotna sama kontra te wszystkie przeklęte cienie! Usiadłam na ziemii. -Nie zostawiaj mnie!-wyszeptałam, po moim spoliczku spłynęło kilka łez, spostrzegłam księgę, leżącą na ziemi, chciałam ją podnieść, jednak gdy wyciągnęłam rękę, by sięgnąć księgi, ona odskoczyła i otworzyła się, wyleciały z niej nietoperze, odskoczyłam gwałtownie, jednak po chwili znów się zbliżyłam, w księdze tłustym drukiem napisane było "Podążaj za mną" co mnie zdziwiło napisane było to po angielsku, a nie po niemiecku, wstałam, a księga znikła, po czym pojawiła się spowrotem, podeszłam do niej, znów to samo, postanowiłam skorzystać z jej rady. * Stanęłiśmy przed zamkiem, niegdyś pięknym dziełem architektóry dziś-cienistą fortecą, księga ruszyła na przód, po schodach, po czym stanęła u ich końca. -Niemoge, są w cienia.-Powiedziałam do siebie, jednak nagle sobie przypomniałam, że mogę coś działać. Wystawiłam ręce do przodu, tworząc wodną ciecz na schodach. George podszedł do przodu. -Zostań.-Rozkazałam psu, a ten usiadł. Stanęłam na wodzie, i ruszyłam w górę. Księga zaprowadziła mnie na dziedziniec, wyłonił się z niej napis "Twój czas nadszedł teraz." ksiega znikła, a z podłogi wyłoniła się Drakena, ruchem ręki przywołała Juliett, Rozalyn i Elizabeth. -Zmienić w cień!-Krzyknęła demoniczna postać, dziewczyny zaczęły mnie atakować, jednak ja broniłam się, jak tylko mogłam-Jeśli Juliett strzelała we mnie ogniem ja w trakcie strzeliłam wodą i czar znikał, lub wytwrzałam wodną tarczę, by się osłonić- gdy jednak w końcu zaczynałam opadać z sił krzyknęłam na całe gardło: -STOP!!-odziwo ataki ucichły, jednak po chwili usłyszałam zimny głos. -Co jest?! Atakować!-Krzyknęła Drakena... Nic... -Zastanówcie się, chcecie żyć w cieniu?-Spytałam.-To ja-Kaya- stoję tu przed wami, przed osobami które mnie broniły przed kpinami Amy, przed osobami którym ufam, jedna z was powiedziała mi dziś, że jeśli zmieni się w cień mam ją zabić, kategorycznie temu zaprzeczyłam. Dziewczyny, wiem że w środku jesteście wy praawdziwe wy! Nie rzadne cienie, moja rodzina, moja siostra, i siostry cioteczne, osoby które mnie wspierałe moje przy..-zająkałam się, nigdy nie mogłam wymówić tego słowa, po raz kolejny po moim poliku spłynęlo kilka łez-przyjaciółki-przełamałam się w końcu. -hahaha och, to słodkie...a teraaz ATAK!-Krzyknęła. -Dobrze..-odpowiedziała cała trójka, zakryłam się nerwowo, jednak one strzeliły we...DRAKENĘ! W kilka sekund demon rozpłynął się a zamek nabrał kolorów, tak jak dziewczyny! -Juliet, Eliza, Roza!-Krzyknęłam, rzucając im się na szyję, poczułam taką ulgę! Do zamku wbiegł George, rozradowanie szczekając. * Minął tydzień, dziś jest ślub królowej Elsy i Księcia Hansa, Ja i Eliza czekamy właśnie na Juliett i Rozę, które na kilka dni wróciły do Weselton po pakunki, zostałyśmy zaproszone jako goście specjalni. * Byłam już przebrana, wyszłam ze swojej garderoby, zauwarzyłam że przy drzwiach stała Roza. -Roza? -Chciałam ci podziękować.-Uśmiechnęła się. -''Wiesz, w przyjaźni nie ma granic''.-odpowiedziałam Rozalyn zaśmiała się i mnie przytuliła. -Wyglądasz pięknie.-Powiedziała. -ty piękniej-odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Zeszłyśmy na dół, gdzie czekały już Juliett i Eliza. -Jedziemy?-Spytała Juliett. -Tak.-Odpowiedziałyśmy równo, po czym się zaśmiałyśmy. Dosiadłam Adelli, rusyłyśmy na przód Roza i Juliett ciągle ścigały się na piorunie i strzale, a Ellie spokojnie kłusowała spokojnie na Mayi. Dojechałyśmy wreszcie, zsiadłyśmy z koni, które królewska służba zaprowadziła do stani królewskiej, w środku czekała nas miła niespodzianka, królowa lodowym światłem wskazała na nas, podeszłyśmy bliżej. -Zanim zaczniemy chciałabym podziękować osobą, dzięki którym tu jesteśmy i żyjemy Elizabeth, Juliett, Rozalyn i Kayi.-Królowa rękoma wskazała na nasze głowy i pojawiły się na nich zlote lodowe korony, z lodowymi kryształami. Amy spoglądała na nas z dumą, co mnie zdziwiło. Tłum zaczął wznosić wiwaty, oddaliłyśmy się do niego, i wtedy rozpoczęła się Ceremonia ślubu, szczerze to się wzrószyłam, i jeszcze druchni-Ciężarna księżniczka Anna i Kristoff, to pierwszy ślub na jakim byłam, jestem naprawdę zadowolona. Gdy nadeszła pora wesela jakiś facet podszedł do mnie. -Zatańczysz?-Spytał, jego głos był imponujący. -Tak, pewnie. *** Cóż, epilog zjawi się niedługo aja dziękuję wszystkim którzy tego bloga czytali, zaczną xzytaać bądź czytają :D KOcham was <3 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach